


curiosity is a dangerous thing

by fierysuzaku



Series: Jaith Discord Prompts [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Other, Prompt Fill, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, do not copy to other sites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 09:13:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17019906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierysuzaku/pseuds/fierysuzaku
Summary: Prompt fill: apology. James got too curious and opened a package that should not be opened. at least...  not yet.





	curiosity is a dangerous thing

**Author's Note:**

> Listen guys. you saw the tags. You know what you're getting into.

He arches, feeling the thick wet hands hold him down as he tries to fight them off. But he can't. Too many. Too damn strong. He knows shouldn't open packages that aren't for him but _fuck_ this is ridiculous.

He can feel them moving over his body, teasing as his flight suit slowly comes apart. His body heating up at the ministrations.

This is wrong. So fucking wrong. But _damn_. The way they manhandle him, how he's basically putty in their hands.

He moans and one of them decided to take it as a literal opening. So thick he can barely breathe. The slippery film tastes sweet and his throat clench to swallow in reflex when it moves in deeper.

Everything feels so hot. His body burning up as he practically mewls whenever they touch him. He feels himself slipping. Letting go. One curls up on his dick while another goes a bit lower.

He gasps, feeling it open him up. Thick tentacles spreading him open for the world to see.

It feels so thick. hot. pulsing. Tears blur his vision as it starts moving. It should hurt. It should feel disgusting. He shouldn't moan. Beg for it a like whore.

But _fuck_.

They feel so good on him.

 _In_ him.

They work him up, teasing his now oversensitive skin and cock. They fuck him. Take pieces of his sanity and control until there's nothing left but him silently begging for more as his hips move in tandem.

 _More_. He needs more.

 _Harder_.

 ** _Deeper_**.

He desperately needs to cum but for the life of him, can't.

He turns to the man sitting on the chair. Languid in his posture while he jacks off to the sight of him.

James moans, frustration reaching it's peak. The tentacle leaves his mouth and he pleads for release.

"Keith, please."

"What do we say about opening things that aren't yours, Jamie?"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Please, Keith. I need. I need to cum. Let me cum."

He didn't hear or see him approach, far too distracted in everything else to notice a hand roughly stroking his cock while another leads him into a rough kiss.

They part. Breathless and hot. Hunger and lust rippling through them. Keith licks his lips like James was an offered meal.

"Cum for me, pretty boy~"  
  
James sees stars before the world turns white.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are alway great. and if you're wondering who's fault is this... *stares at jaith discord server* yeah...


End file.
